


tough love

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Stiles is just there to help out, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Cas goes willingly into the chair in the corner, inhaling deep to scent Dean’s arousal spiking as Stiles stalks to him. “Don’t touch my mate,” Cas snarls, and he sees the delight twitching at the corner of Dean’s mouth to hear it, before Stiles grabs him roughly by the hair and kicks his legs out from under him.





	tough love

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anonymous prompt: _Hey! I'm not sure if you're still taking A/B/O prompts but I was thinking about a con-noncon scenario where omega!Dean is in heat and alpha!Cas brings home another alpha to fuck him through it while Cas watches (all pre-negotiated and agreed on beforehand, of course, for D/C fantasy fulfillment)?_
> 
> thanks to [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com)
> 
> **_***NOTE: This fic depicts a force fantasy (consensual non-consent) scene between people who love/care for each other and are just having a good time. Take care of yourself if you think this content may be upsetting.***_  
>  **

Cas doesn’t remember the first time it slipped out, the first time he rested his hand on Dean’s throat and murmured, _You’re so desperate, you would take any alpha that walked in the door._ Dean whined and begged, and during his next heat, they pretended Cas was someone else when he shoved Dean’s face into the mattress.

Cas doesn’t remember how exactly it turned into this, but it’s one of his favorite parts of Dean’s heat, what happens after the sharp rap on their door on the second or third day.

And it’s especially good timing this time, because Dean’s just starting to get hot again, kissing and nuzzling at the mating bite on Cas’s neck. “Is that —?” Dean says, hoarse.

“I’m guessing so,” Cas replies. Dean shivers in anticipation and stretches out in the sheets, as if he has to present himself, as if he’s not already the most beautiful omega Cas has ever seen.

Stiles has a lopsided smile ready for Cas when he opens the door. “How is he?”

“Excited to see you,” Cas says.

“And you? Excited too?”

Cas steps back and welcomes another alpha into his home. “You’re as impertinent as Dean.”

Stiles grins and follows Cas down the hallway. Just before they walk in the door, Stiles grabs Cas’s elbow and shoves him the rest of the way into the bedroom, where Dean is waiting stretched out on the bed just like Cas left him.

It’s fascinating, the way Stiles can go from beautiful and smiling to red-eyed and feral, his voice a low growl: “Hey there, little omega.”

“Cas!” Dean cries, stumbling to his feet, a struggle with one of the sheets wrapped around an ankle.

Cas goes willingly into the chair in the corner, inhaling deep to scent Dean’s arousal spiking as Stiles stalks to him. “Don’t touch my mate,” Cas snarls, and he sees the delight twitching at the corner of Dean’s mouth to hear it, before Stiles grabs him roughly by the hair and kicks his legs out from under him.

Dean goes to his knees a little harder than Stiles intended — though Stiles and Cas are the only ones to wince — and he cries out when Stiles shoves him face-down into the mattress. Dean struggles, but only hard enough to make Stiles smack the side of his ass, leaving behind a bright pink handprint.

Cas knows how strong Dean truly is, and there’s something thrilling about watching him submit as if he doesn’t have a choice. Stiles is sly and sleek with muscle, but Dean could probably best him in a fight, even while in heat.

Stiles bends over Dean’s back and says, just loud enough for Cas to make out, “Your alpha’s about to find out what a whore you are. He’ll have to watch you beg for my knot.”

Dean’s cock jumps between his legs even as he chokes out, “No, don’t. Cas —”

Stiles smacks the outside of Dean’s thigh this time and Cas has to squeeze himself through his boxers when he sees the mottled pink left behind. Something about Dean being in heat makes Cas desperate to mark him any way he can, and in this moment watching Stiles put marks on Dean is close enough.

Stiles pulls his cock out of his sweatpants. They can both smell how wet Dean is, but he still pauses to spit on the head of his cock before shoving into Dean in one stroke while Dean begs, _no, please._

“Sweet omega,” Stiles says with a smirk, holding Dean’s head down as he fucks him, ruthlessly hard and fast.

Dean wails and Cas is almost embarrassed at how thick the scent of his own arousal is on the air. “You smell that, omega?” Stiles says. “Your alpha _likes_ watching other alphas claim you.”

It’s not even untrue, but the way Stiles sneers it is. Cas likes to see how beautiful Dean is from another perspective, to be able to see all of him at once. His mouth still a little swollen from days of pleasure with his mate, his knuckles going white as he clenches them in the sheets, the bow of his back as he presents his ass for Stiles. For Cas _and_ Stiles.

Cas knows when Stiles’s knot starts to swell because he can see Dean’s lips part and a peek of the pink of his tongue, his toes curling. “Don’t knot me,” Dean says. “Anything else. Just — not that — pl—”

Stiles rolls his hips and his knot locks inside Dean a moment later. Dean comes, sobbing. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Stiles says, grinding deeper into him while he pants for breath. “You should apologize to your alpha for being such a slut.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean says. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Stiles jerks Dean’s hair. “Tell him why you’re sorry.”

Cas’s cock is slick with precome and he’s spinning towards coming all over himself when Dean says, “I’m sorry I’m such a slut, alpha.”

Cas has two distinct, clashing feelings: the first being the punch of an orgasm, the second being a sharp stab of need to protect and comfort his mate. Dean must scent it on the air — or see it in his face — because he turns his head a little further towards Cas, enough to offer him a smile.

Cas is meant to stay in his chair watching. It’s probably too late in his heat for Dean to come again right away, but Stiles is doing his best, grinding in the way that makes Dean whine and whimper. Still, Cas is drawn to his mate in a way he couldn’t deny if he wanted to.

Stiles looks momentarily alarmed before realizing that Cas’s only interest is Dean. Stiles’s touch gentles and he runs his hand slowly down Dean’s back so Cas can pet his hair. And, more importantly, smear his come across Dean’s mouth until he opens to suck Cas's fingers clean.

“Are your knees ok?” Stiles says. “I didn’t think that through very well.”

“I’m fine,” Dean says, eyelashes fluttering as Stiles shifts to tug his knot against Dean.

Stiles smiles and leans down to leave a kiss on the back of Dean’s neck, over one of several mating bite scars — Dean loves to be claimed, and Cas loves to claim him. Wants to now, even as his mate is knotted by another alpha.

“How do you feel about bondage?” Stiles says, squeezing Dean’s hips with his pretty hands. “I’d love to tie you up next time.”

Goosebumps rise down Dean’s arms. “Maybe, if — Cas?”

“Anything you want,” Cas says.

Dean gasps — _oh —_ as he and Stiles separate, but he immediately pushes himself up on shaking arms to kiss Cas. He tastes bitter like Cas’s come, and Cas growls into it.

“You saps,” Stiles says. Dean moans, and Cas looks over to see Stiles pushing his come back into Dean with two fingers.

Stiles raises his eyebrows at Cas in a silent question — _too far?_ — and Cas says, “I think he wants more.”

Dean drops back on his face, back arching, and whispers, “Please.”

Stiles sits back on his heels and slides a third finger into him. Dean takes it with a whimper, and Cas circles to watch over Stiles’s shoulder as Dean opens for him. “You like that, little omega?” Stiles says, and Dean keens softly in response. “That sounds like you want even _more._ Is it ever enough for you?”

Dean doesn’t say anything, but he tries to ride back on Stiles’s hand. Stiles smacks his ass, smearing a handprint of slick and come, and then slides four fingers into him, twisting his wrist. He fucks Dean leisurely like this, both him and Cas staring as Dean takes his fingers deeper.

“Oh god,” Dean gasps, pushing backwards into Stiles’s knuckles.

But Stiles backs off, easing his fingers out of Dean in the same careful way he worked them in, and Dean lets out a deep sigh at the loss. His thighs are shining with slick. “I need some water and I’m up for round two,” Stiles says, looking over his shoulder at Cas.

“Dean?” Cas says. “You want to play again?”

Dean nods into the mattress and says, muffled, “Water for me too.”

“I got it,” Stiles says, squeezing Cas’s shoulder. “Take care of your mate.”

Cas helps Dean stand on shaky limbs, just long enough for both of them to crawl into bed. Cas kisses Dean, slow and soft, three times before Stiles comes back in the room.

“Seriously,” Stiles says. “Disgustingly sappy.”

Stiles sits on Dean’s other side and passes out water bottles, and Dean lays his head on Stiles’s shoulder in between gulps. “Thanks for coming out. Enduring the sappiness and all.”

“Always happy to help,” Stiles says, glancing at Cas. He does that sometimes, like making sure Cas knows he isn’t trying to take his mate, like Cas might find offense in Dean touching Stiles so casually.

“Did I hear round two?” Dean says, turning to nuzzle into Stiles’s neck.

Stiles takes Dean’s water bottle and sets it aside. “If your alpha would go over to his chair.”

Cas gets out of bed and Dean says, “What about me?”

“Right where you’re at, babe.”

As Cas is settling in his chair, Stiles presses his hand over Dean’s and mouth. Dean flails and cries out — almost too muffled to hear — and Stiles gives a sharp pinch to one of his nipples in reprimand.

“Sweet thing,” Stiles says, giving Dean a predatory smile. “It wasn’t so long ago that you were begging for more. Did you change your mind?”

Cas watches for the signal — not that Stiles isn’t attentive and careful himself — but Dean just clenches his fingers in the bedding. Stiles lifts his hand a moment later anyway, and Dean says between heaving breaths, “Please don’t make my mate watch.”

“What was that?” Stiles says, jerking Dean’s legs apart. “Don’t let your mate find out what a knot-whore you are?”

“I’m not,” Dean says. “I’m not.”

Stiles squeezes Dean’s cock, hard and leaking, but Dean still shakes his head when Stiles pushes into him. The sound and smell of Dean’s wanting is obscene in an otherwise quiet room, and he bares his throat to Stiles.

Stiles bites over the mating scar on the side of Dean’s neck, the one that’s visible over most collars. “Please d—” Dean stutters, and just like that, he’s coming all over his own stomach and chest while Stiles laughs, darkly.

Dean goes a little pliant after that, biting his lip, and Cas is on his feet at the same time that Stiles gestures for him. Stiles leans down to kiss Dean’s forehead as he pulls out of him. “Cas is gonna take over, ok?”

Cas climbs into bed with Dean while Stiles swings his way out of it. “I’m gonna borrow your shower and then jet. Charlie’s on Friday?”

“See you then,” Cas says.

When Stiles is out of the room, Cas pulls Dean close, kissing all over his face. “I’m fine,” Dean says. “I feel good.”

“A little too good, maybe,” Cas says with a smile.

“I’m coherent, if that’s what you two overprotective dorks were worried about.”

Cas laughs and says, “I won’t apologize for loving you.”

Dean gives Cas a long, slow kiss. “Will you —” he gestures vaguely towards a bite scar on his shoulder “— later?”

“Of course,” Cas says, nuzzling into Dean’s neck to inhale his scent. He smells like an omega happy and safe in his mate’s arms.

Later, Dean holds him tighter and whispers love against his ear as Cas bites. He tastes copper and it’s just as good as it is every other time, like he can feel their connection buzzing under his skin. Sometimes saying _I love you_ just isn’t quite enough.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: stiles goes home to his alpha mate and they have amazing reclaiming-each-other sex every time he visits dean. 
> 
> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> i'm bad at answering comments but every single one is so precious to me and keeps me going on the rough days! <3 thank you for being here!


End file.
